The development of aircraft and their related components such as wings, wing flaps and the like have been undergoing continuous development and refinement much of which has contributed substantially to the dramatic advances in aircraft performance which have been achieved in recent years. Experiences gained as a result of these advances have brought into sharper focus certain needs and requirements and to some extent created needs where none had previously existed. An example of these is apparent not only with respect to wing and airfoil shapes but also to lift devices which have been incorporated into most modern day aircraft wings such as flaps and blown flaps which induce and augment the aerodynamic flow over the wing and flap surfaces to improve performance. Generally speaking, while such blown flap arrangement are highly effective in enhancing the lifting capabilities of a wing, they also require high temperature gas flows which are usually bled from the aircraft power plant. This is not only detrimental to the performance of the power plant but involves excessive losses and inefficiency caused by skin friction, roughness, bends, joints, leaks and the like.
Several examples of various types of prior art flaps are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,289,704 and 3,291,420. U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,704 discloses a two-part flap assembly in which one of its parts is independently displaceable from a second part. The second part is displaceable downwardly to a position parallel with and spaced apart from the undersurface of the wing. A tab-like trailing member is also provided and is positionable to control the air flow between the undersurface of the wing and the second part of the flap assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,420 discloses a means to form ducts under the surface of a supersonic wing to contribute to its subsonic operation.
As evidenced by these particular prior art patents as well as a variety of others that are readily discernible in the prior art, the development of wing flaps has received considerable emphasis over the years, a fact which gives testimony to the universal appreciation of those skilled in the art to their major contribution to the advances in aircraft performance which have been attainable as a result.
In this connection, the evolution of various flap configurations has resulted in many which have become highly complicated and operable by somewhat sophisticated linkages and controls. Generally, while these configurations have been highly effective their complicated configurations and linkages have made their usage in wing sections of comparatively thin cross section difficult and in some cases impossible without compromising the basic wing design.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an aircraft wing that can have a comparatively thin cross section, having highly effective auxiliary airfoil sections disposed at its trailing edge which are capable of enhancing the lift capabilities of the wing without compromising the wing shape or cross section and which are capable of deployment in such a manner as to spoil the lift and aerodynamically brake the wing.